trylogia_labiryntufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Etna Sezef/Rozdział VII - Map już nie będzie.
Dzisiaj o dziwo nic mi się nie śniło. Gdy się obudziłam, Minho już nie było. Najwyraźniej musiałam zaspać. Ogarnęłam się szybko i wyszłam niezauważona. To by były dopiero plotki, gdyby ktoś mnie zobaczył jak wychodzę z pokoju Minho. Siedziałam w lesie, żeby nikt mnie nie zobaczył. W pewnym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem okropnie głodna. Po dłuższym namyśle poszłam do kuchni. Gdy tylko do niej weszłam zalały mnie złe wspomnienia. Cała zaczęłam drżeć. Opanowałam się i sięgnęłam do lodówki. Znalazłam w niej tylko sałatę. Że mam się najeść zieleniną, która smakuje jak trawa? Po chwili ubolewania nad tą myślą wzięłam całą główkę i wróciłam do lasu. Usiadłam wysoko na drzewie nad Mapownią i zaczęłam skubać swoje późne śniadanie. Zaczęłam myśleć nad wczorajszym wydarzeniem. Jak to było możliwe, że kilka w kilka sekund moje rany się zasklepiły, kiedy to co zrobiłam Jonh'owi dopiero zaczynało się goić. Pewnie Newt miał rację: był to skutek ubocznego działania serum, którego użyłam, gdy chciałam się uleczyć z zakażenia. Nic specjalnego. Znalazłam lek i go użyłam. Wyzdrowiałam, ale to oczywiście nie wystarczyło. Musiał być jakiś haczyk w tym – musiałam stać się samouzdrowicielką. Sałata była wprost ohydna doskonała. Nie miałam jednak większego wyboru. Moją uwagę zwróciło to, że ktoś kierował się w stronę Mapowni. Nie był to jednak Zwiadowca, więc kto? Zaczekałam aż wejdzie i zeszłam po drzewie na wysokość okna. Zobaczyłam Gally'ego. Miał szalony wzrok i był strasznie pobudzony. Zaczął demolować cały budynek. Musiałam go powstrzymać. Zeskoczyłam z drzewa i wbiegłam do pomieszczenia. Stanęłam oko w oko z Budolem. Jego szyja była naznaczona obrzydliwym ukłuciem – pewnie dureń wbiegł do labiryntu, ale... przecież Buldożercy wychodzą tylko za dnia... Coś było definitywnie nie na miejscu... Coś się wydarzyło. Rzucił się na mnie i zaczął wrzeszczeć: -To wasza wina! - przyszpilił mnie do ściany, a ja nie mogłam się ruszyć – Widziałem ciebie i innych. - Chciałam się spytać gdzie i kogo, ale już mnie dusił. Wrzaski przyciągnęły jakiś Streferów i oni zdjęli ze mnie Gally'ego. Byłam im bardzo wdzięczna. Streferów z każdą chwilą przybywało. Gdy już skończyli z Gally'm i zabrali go do lecznicy zaczęli się gapić na mnie. Już nawet nie szeptali, tylko mówili pełnym głosem o tym, dlaczego jestem cała i zdrowa. Z tłumu wyszedł Newt i załapał mnie za rękę. -Musimy stąd iść. - Powiedział tylko tyle i pociągnął mnie za sobą. Gdy już znaleźliśmy się poza zasięgiem wzroku i słuchu, to w końcu zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. - Co ty tam robiłaś? -Newt – zaczęłam spokojnie – musiałam się ukrywać. Już nie muszę. Wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem zdrowa, tylko... Nikt nie wie dlaczego. -Ogay, teraz pytanie dlaczego postanowiłaś postawić się Gally'emu? -Bo widzisz – zaczęłam tłumaczyć – Nie miałam wyboru. Zaczął demolować Mapownię, więc postanowiłam go powstrzymać. -Teraz pytanie sprowadza się do tego, dlaczego Gally został użądlony przez Byldożercę. - Po moim ciele przebiegł okropny dreszcz. Zdołałam wyszeptać jedynie: -Minho. - Pobiegłam prosto do Labiryntu. Jak zwykle prowadziły mnie odcięte pnącza leżące na każdym zakręcie. Biegłam jak szybko mogłam, ale nadal nie spotkałam żywej duszy. Płuca paliły mnie niemiłosiernie, a nogi coraz bardziej domagały się odpoczynku. Myśl, że Minho mogło się coś stać nie dawała mi spokoju. Wysłuchiwałam czy aby na pewno nikt nie krzyczy z bólu, ale nikogo, ani niczego nie słyszałam. Więc biegłam dalej, przed siebie. Oczy mnie piekły od napływających łez. A co jeżeli mu się coś stało? Mi nic nie grozi, ale jemu? Muszę go znaleźć, powtarzałam sobie w głowie. NO GDZIE ON JEST? Nie możliwe żeby był tak daleko o tej porze. Chciałam odpocząć, ale nie mogłam się poddać. Gdy przebiegłam około 40 kilometrów dopiero go zobaczyłam. Zalała mnie fala ulgi. Stanął jak wryty. Oprócz tego, że był zmęczony, to wszystko było dobrze. -Co ty tu robisz? -Zawsze musisz mnie o to pytać, gdy wchodzę do Labiryntu? - rzuciłam się mu an szyję. Nic mu nie jest. Odwzajemnił uścisk. - Musiałam sprawdzić czy żyjesz. -A co się stało? Wiesz, oczywiście cieszę się, że ładna dziewczyna wchodzi do pikolonego Labiryntu tylko po to aby mnie zobaczyć ale ty miałaś się dzisiaj nie wychylać. - uśmiech mu nie schodził z ust. Ja momentalnie spoważniałam. -Gally... Gally został użądlony. -Co? Ale jak? Wszedł do Labiryntu? -Najwyraźniej. Przyszłam po ciebie, bo... się martwiłam... Bo wiesz, w biały dzień Buldożerca żądli kogoś i... no wiesz... musiałam sprawdzić. - jąkałam się niemiłosiernie, a on miał coraz szerszy uśmiech. -Miło mi królewno, że się o mnie martwisz, ale nie potrzebnie. -Gally zniszczył jedną czwartą mapowni. - Po tej wypowiedzi Minho również spoważniał, a raczej się przestraszył. -Jak... Przecież nikt nie ma wstępu... -Zanim zeskoczyłam z drzewa zdążył zdemolować tyle rzeczy... Uprzedzam, że nie wiem jakim cudem w tak krótkim czasie zrobił tyle rzeczy. -Muszę sprawdzić mapy. - puścił mnie i zaczął biec w stronę Strefy. Byłam rozczarowana. -Fajnie, ja przybiegam tutaj, narażam się na śmierć, a ty mnie tu zostawiasz?! - Nawet mnie nie usłyszał, a może po prostu olał co do niego powiedziałam ? Po chwili nadziei, że po mnie wróci, westchnęłam i pobiegłam do kochanego domku. Gdy dotarłam wszyscy byli skupieni wokół lasu. Nie dobrze, że w ogóle się dowiedzieli o tym budynku. Byłam jednak tak wkurzona, że nie kiwnęłam nawet palcem, żeby coś z tym zrobić. Położyłam się przed samymi Wrotami i obserwowałam całe zdarzenie. Było naprawdę śmiesznie – Alby próbujący okiełznać cały ten tłum razem z Newtem i kilkoma Zwiadowcami, Streferzy pchający się do środka, żeby cokolwiek zobaczyć. Nie powiem nie mogłam się nudzić. Teraz sobie coś uświadomiłam. Dlaczego byłam zła za to, że Minho pobiegł do map. Przecież jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Poza tym to głupie, że jestem zazdrosna o mapy, O MAPY, O PIKOLONE MAPY. No tak, coś się ze mną działo dziwnego w jego towarzystwie i na swój sposób mi się to podobało. W tej chwili Newt z oddali mnie zauważył. Jak? Nie mam pojęcia. -Etna! Pomóż nam! - przywołał mnie. Zrobiło mi się ich żal, więc wstałam w końcu i poszłam do nich. -Dobra chłopcy...- Nikt mnie nie słuchał. Zauważyłam, że Alby'ego nigdzie nie ma w pobliżu, a czego nie usłyszy, to się nie obrazi. Uśmiechnęłam się łobuzersko i krzyknęłam – EJ CHŁOPCY! W BACIE STOI ALBY W STROJU BIKINI! - zainteresowani od razu pobiegli na drugi koniec Strefy. -On cie zabije – stwierdził Newt. - Wiesz o tym? - Przewróciłam oczami. -Stało się coś z mapami? Zostały zniszczone? -Z tego co mnie Minho informował to mapy są całe. -Więc co Gally zniszczył? - Newt chciał już mi odpowiedzieć, ale zza jego pleców wychylił się Minho. -Zniszczył papier... Wszystko czym mogliśmy rysować mapy no i oczywiście wszystko na czym je rysowaliśmy. -No ale w czym problem? Za kilka dni, jeżeli się nie mylę jest dostawa, prawda? -No tak, ale papieru już nam nie dają, dali na początku całe kartony, a później... ani jednej kartki. -Więc... Już nigdy nie narysujemy mapy? -Najprawdopodobniej tak, nie narysujemy. Chyba, że DRESZCZ się nad nami zlituje. - Usiadłam. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, że nigdy już więcej nie będzie map, co oznacza, że już nie będziemy mogli sprawdzić czy w Labiryncie się coś zmienia, bo nie będziemy mogli tego uwiecznić i porównać. Tylko jaki Gally miał w tym interes? Po co mu to było? Nie wiem. W oczach Minho widniała pustka. Wiem co musiał sobie teraz myśleć: Cała jego praca poszła na marne i zniszczył ją jakiś przerośnięty dupek. -Minho wiem, co czujesz... -Nie nie wiesz – wrzasnął na mnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam u niego takiej nienawiści. W każdym razie nigdy nie kierował jej do mnie. -Chłopie, ogarnij się. - Newt położył mu rękę na ramieniu, którą Azjata natychmiast strącił. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. -Minho, proszę... - znowu patrzył na mnie z nienawiścią. Jeszcze nigdy mnie nic tak nie bolało, nawet jak umierałam. Dlaczego musiał się wyżywać akurat na mnie? W pewnym momenicie mój smutek przerodził się w złość. - Nie tylko ty jeden nad tym ubolewasz! - teraz był po części zagubiony. - Nie jesteś sam na tym cholernie klumpowatm świecie! Purwa, nie jesteś najważniejszy! Rozumiem, że cierpisz z tego powodu, ale nie możesz się wyżywać na innych! - wykrzyczałam i zanim zdążyłam zobaczyć jego pełną reakcję odwróciłam się na pięcie i odeszłam. Ponieważ nie miałam większego wyboru musiałam iść do pokoju Minho. W lesie nadal panował zgiełk, więc nie mogłam tam spać. Jedyne miejsce, które mi przyszło to to. Położyłam się na podłodze, żeby nie być niegrzeczna i zajmować łóżko. Spałam snem bardzo lekkim, więc gdy tylko poczułam, że ktoś mnie dotyka to się obudziłam. Lekko otworzyłam oczy. Nie na tyle żeby ktoś mógł zobaczyć, ale na tyle, żebym mogła tego kogoś zobaczyć. Był to oczywiście Minho. Podniósł mnie i położył na łóżku. Usiadł koło mnie i zaczął mnie głaskać po głowie. Ciągle szeptał jedno słowo: -Przepraszam. thumb|left|400px Ja i Ava :D Oczywiście autorstwa Ravavi XD Żegnaj koleżanko... Widzimy się w następnym tygodniu :) Na pocieszenie słodziaśny obrazek, który ty wybrałaś. Myślę, że nikt na niego nie pozostanie obojętny :* thumb|left|398pxŻyczę miłej podróży Avie i innym jadącym do Londynu :D I pozdrawiam moich sztamaków, którzy razem ze mną jadą do Trójmiasta XD (Chociaż wiem, że nikt tego z mojej klasy nie czyta XD) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania